the_new_super_mario_brosfandomcom-20200213-history
New Super Mario Bros. U
New Super Mario Bros. U is the fourth installment of the New Super Mario Bros. series. It was released on November 18th, 2012 (the dayof the Wii U's launch). This game allows for up to five people to play, four on Wii Remotes, and one on the Wii U GamePad. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii, with additions like the Super Acorn, which transforms the player into his Flying Squirrel form, and the choice to play as a Mii. Like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, players have the choice to play as either Mario, Luigi,Yellow Toad, or Blue Toad. Happily Yoshi is back again! Just like in Super Mario World, players can carry him when he is hatched out of an egg. Baby Yoshi has the ability to inflate like a balloon and float through the air. Baby Yoshis also reappear in this game with several different powers like buble,baloon, and light torch. In Challenge mode, there 5 different groups of challenges called: *Time Attack, *Coin Collection, *1-Up Rally, *Special, *Boost Mode. Characters Main Playable *Mario *Luigi *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad Others *Yoshi *Baby Yoshi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Koopalings Enemies *Amp *Ball 'n' Chain *Banzai Bill *Banzai Bill Blaster *Big Amp *Big Boo *Big Buzzy Beetle *Bill Blaster *Big Piranha Plant *Blooper *Blooper Nanny *Bob-omb *Bony Beetle *Boo *Boomerang Bros. *Bramball *Broozer *Bulber *Bullet Bill *Buzzy Beetle *Cannon *Cannonball *Chain Chomp *Cheep Cheep *Cheep Chomp *Circling Boo Buddy *Cooligan *Clampy *Dry Bones *Eep Cheep *Firebar *Fire Bros. *Fire Chomp *Fire Snake *Fishbone *Foo *Fuzzy *Gargantua Koopa Troopa *Giant Cannonball *Goomba *Grand Goomba *Ghost ? Block *Hammer Bros. *Heavy Parabeetle *Huckit Crab *Ice Bro *Jellybeam *King Bill *Koopa Paratroopa *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Magmaargh *Magmaw *Mecha-Koopa *Mega Cheep Cheep *Mega Goomba *Mega Fuzzy *Mega Pokey *Mega Urchin *Mega Wiggler *Micro Goomba *Missile Bill *Monty Mole *Muncher *Parabeetle *Para-bomb *Paragoomba *Piranha Plant *Piranhacus Giganticus *Podoboo *Pokey *Porcupuffer *Prickly Goomba *Raining Debris *River Piranha Plant *Rocket Engine *Rocky Wrench *Scaredy Rat *Skewer *Skull Box *Sledge Bros. *Spike *Spike Top *Spiked Ball *Spiny *Spiny Egg *Spiny Cheep Cheep *Stalking Piranha Plant *Stone Spike *Sumo Bros. *Super Dry Bones *Super Thwomp *Swooper *Thwimp *Thwomp *Torpedo Ted *Urchin *Venus Fire Trap *Wiggler New *Baby Dragoneel *Balloon Goomba *Bowser Amp *Dragoneel *Fliprus *Goombrat *Grrrol *Gūrindais *Ice Piranha Plant *Mecha Cheep *Mega Grrrol *Nabbit *Red Skull Box *Targeting Ted *Waddlewing ItemsEdit *Acorn Mushrooms *1-Up Mushrooms *Question Blocks *Giant Question Blocks *Brick Blocks *Coin Blocks *Giant Brick Blocks *Note Blocks *Coins *Star Coins *Red Coins *Red Coin Rings *Flying Question Blocks *Warp Pipe *Yoshi Egg *Beanstalk *Checkpoint Flag *Platforms created by the Wii U GamePad player. (Heart platforms, Clover platforms, Spade platforms, Diamond platforms and the Coin platforms) *Green Rings *Spinning Green Coins Forms *Mini Mario *Super Mario *Fire Mario *Flying Squirrel Mario *Ice Mario *Propeller Mario (Post-Game) *Penguin Mario (Post Game) Gallery 335px-1.jpeg New-super-mario-bros-wii-coins-artwork.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-U-Gets-Full-Details-Video-and-Screenshots-2.jpg 1280px-Red Yoshi Artwork - New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png Images.jpg New super mario bros u logo wallpaper-1366x768.jpg Baby Yoshi's.jpg Mini Mushroom.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-U.jpg 465785e1062fa58019d2e0c9e143dec8d8907a35 large.jpg Acorn Shroom.png New-super-mario-bros-u.png Yoshi!!.jpg Captur20.png Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Category:Sequels Category:Games